veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tomato Who Whined
The Tomato Who Whined is the fourth episode of the new VeggieTales series made by Joseph A. Steiner, or Joseph Steiner 221. It is also the first episode to have a collection of VeggieTales shows. In this show, Bob has a whiny attitude and his friends decided to help him with fun, education, and Silly Songs. Plot Larry greets the viewers to VeggieTales and realizes that Bob is gone. Larry shouts for Bob, but then, Bob came back with a not-so-good attitude. Larry asked Bob what is wrong with him. Bob answers that he had a long backstory on his school problems after the events of Bobnardo the Terrible Monster. His backstory turned out not so good. Now Bob doesn't know what to do. Larry suggests that they will read a letter, but Bob says no letter. Then he suggests that they will tell a story to solve Bob's whiny problem. Larry came up names for it, until he said, The Englishman who went Up a Hill and Came Down with All the Bananas, which causes Bob to whine even more. After The Englishman Who Went up A Hill and Came Down with All the Bananas, Bob comments that The Englishman turned out selfishly bad because an Englishman and a Swede took the fruit and kept it for themselves. Larry tells Bob to not complain about a show, but Bob whined even more. Larry suggests that he has to go to Bob's house to invite a few friends, but because of Bob's whiny attitude, Larry declares that Bob will stay at the countertop. Bob tells Larry to come back, but Larry isn't there. In Bob's house, Larry saw some friends consisting of Laura Carrot and Junior Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt, and Angeline and Joseph (from Joseph's Own Version of the Pulling-Hair Problem). Larry invites them back to the countertop because Bob has a whiny attitude. Angeline suggests a VeggieTales story about a tropical paradise. Larry says that they will find out. Back at the countertop, Bob was still whining until Larry, Laura, Junior, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Angeline, and Joseph came along. Then the gang asked Bob for more shorts. Bob declares the fact that if they done 5 or more shorts if he has a whiny attitude, he will whine the biggest whine in the world... filled with complaints about shows. Mr. Nezzer declares that this is really a bad idea. After a few shorts and Silly Songs, Larry asked Bob if he has cheered up yet. But it turns out that Bob still has a whiny attitude. Larry told the gang that they have to go back to Bob's house because if they didn't, the countertop will sink because of the biggest whine in the world. Suddenly, out of QWERTY, Lutfi shows up and tells Larry and Bob The Story of Saint Patrick. After The Story of Saint Patrick, Bob's whines caused him to grow into a 90-foot tomato which shoots fireballs that turns into complaints, and if the complaints fall into the ground, the countertop will sink and QWERTY will break. Larry decided to cheer Bob up. Larry tossed Bob a few tissues, and if the tissues fall on Bob's head, Bob will apologize to Larry for his whiny attitude. Suddenly, because of the apologies, the countertop grew back into its normal state. Since the show has ended, it was time for Bob and Larry to say good-bye. Bob doesn't like good-byes. He thinks that the show is not over, and he wants it to turn itself into a 3-hour episode. Bob whines once again, and suddenly, Bob and Larry are thrown 20,000 leagues under the sink... even though the countertop is back. Stories and Silly Songs #The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill (from King George and the Ducky) #Bully Trouble (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) #The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor) #The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly (from A Snoodle's Tale) #Lord of the Beans (without its countertop and its silly song) #Gated Community (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) #Lunch (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment) #Erie Canal (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment) #Larry's Lagoon (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them) #The Forgive-O-Matic (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them) #The Story of St. Patrick (From Sumo of the Opera) Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Laura Carrot *Junior Asparagus *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Angeline *Joseph *Lutfi Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Bob's Whiny Backstory *I'm Robin Hood *He's Robin Hood *The Hairbrush Song *I Want to Dance *I Want to Dance (Disco Version) *A Little More of This *This Bean *To Have a Gift *To Have a Gift (Reprise) *Gated Community *Lunch (score) *Erie Canal *Some Veggies Went to Sea, Sea, Sea *The Forgiveness Song *The Forgive-O-Matic (score) Category:Josephian Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:Episodes Category:New episodes